Death Of The Enterprise
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: A series of general Star Trek TOS drabbles. Romance will be done seperately . I do not own Star Trek, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Of The Enterprise**

**A drabble from the point of view of Captain Kirk, during an AU battle where the Enterprise is destroyed.**

Quick! Quick! Shields are failing! We're not going to make it through this battle. My crew are going to die on this ship, on this journey, in this battle. They are going to die under my command. And there is nothing I can do; as I watch, our weapons have no impact on the enemy. As I watch the shields fail and the engines stutter. I never thought I would lose a ship. I never thought I would make such a huge mistake. But mistake I made, and here we are at last. This is the death of the Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trouble With Tribbles; Alternative Ending**

* * *

**An alternative ending to the episode The Trouble With Tribbles. Enterprise is overrun by tribbles, and Uhura takes the blame.**

"Ship's log, Star date 4523.3

They're multiplying everywhere. The ship is overrun with small, furry, humming things. They are everywhere on every deck, getting into every nook and cranny. They are inside the ship, inside the systems. The ship stalls, it won't start. They have eaten through the wires and swamped the air vents. The ship is drowning under all these small creatures. As captain I have been forced to evacuate the ship, thanks to the actions of one Lieutenant Uhurah."

Kirk looked up at the assembled court.

"This is evidence against Lieutenant Uhura, for destruction of the Starship Enterprise."


	3. Chapter 3

**That Lonely Brain**

* * *

If Spock could have thought even when his brain was missing. During the episode Spock's Brain.

A disjointed feeling. A feeling that something is missing. More than something, more like everything.

What an illogical feeling! That a brain could be detached from a body, and yet still be functioning. Still be thinking.

Because I now know. The only logical explanation is the loss of my body.

There is no out of body experience. No watching myself as McCoy works hurriedly to restore me. I have no contact with the universe outside of my head.

And what if they can't heal me? Could I cope with being a series of thoughts for eternity?

Kirk, please save me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Iota Geminorum IV**

* * *

Iota Geminorum IV was a planet that mankind, or even alienkind, should never have visited.

Iota Geminorum IV was a planet that was home to the king of all pests.

Iota Geminorum IV was a planet that should have been left well alone.

Oh, you treat them as pets at the moment, but one day you'll be sorry.

When they have eaten all your food and have taken over your homes. When there are so many of them that there is no space left for you.

Because they multiply. They don't breed, they multiply.

Don't say I didn't warn you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deal With The Devil**

* * *

That's the fifth one dead, and several are gravely ill. A disaster of this scale has never affected my crew, my ship before.

Poor, poor Enterprise.

It's viral, infectious. It's spreading like wildfire. McCoy is exhausted, and may have contracted it himself. If this is true, we'll all be dead within a couple of weeks.

I'm glad my crew don't know what I know. I'm glad that they are safely ignorant. Because I know how to obtain a cure, and save my crew. I know how to fix this problem.

I must trade my life for those of my crew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beauty**

There is something beautiful, something perfect, about a star ship gliding through the darkest, most obscure areas of the universe.

There is something amazing about a gathering of peoples from many different planets grouped together, working for the same cause, working together. Of human and Vulcan and so many others.

There is something beautiful, something perfect, something amazing about how far humanity has progressed, how far we have spread across first the planet, and then the galaxies and finally the universe.

There is something beautiful about humanity, and humanity's development.

There is something perfect about the ways we work.

Beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Am Charlie**

* * *

They picked me up, not knowing what to expect. They tried to teach me everything. They tried to look after me and to guide me. They tried everything but it wasn't enough.

They didn't understand how I felt inside. They didn't realise that I just wanted things, like to win at games. They treated me like a little kid.

It wasn't my fault that they didn't give me my own way. They had what was coming to them, treating me like dirt! And they didn't even know what had hit them. Not even that Captain Kirk could figure me out.


End file.
